


The Truth

by AnimeYaoiFangirl100



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Honesty, Maybe - Freeform, birthday present maybe?, my poor baby weasal, one-sided, this is really bad but why not, what if it's not though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeYaoiFangirl100/pseuds/AnimeYaoiFangirl100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi has gone through hardships, but he has his closest friend and partner. That's all he can really ask for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something that I wrote for my FF account a couple years ago- for Itachi's b-day. However, now that I read it, it sucks majorly so I am very sorry.   
> But, since it's there, why not?   
> Also, I got a huge kick out of the tagging thing. So sorry but not sorry about that too.

The truth says a lot about a person. If they can tell the complete truth and call it truth or if they can lie with a straight face and call it truth determines what kind of a person they are. My truth happens to be one of the hardest things in my life that I know about. I have both told the truth and called it truth, and told a lie and called it truth. I guess my life turned upside down because I was born the heir, and prodigy, of the Uchiha clan. At times I hate the Uchiha clan, but I love the eyes they gave me.

It started with an order. It was from Danzo and the other elders. I needed to slaughter my whole clan. I didn't want to, but in order to protect the village I would. Once I killed the clan I would have to leave the village and never come back. It has to be done, in order to keep the village safe. I knew who the first one to go would be. My best friend would be dead shortly.

After they were all gone I stayed in the shadows. There was still one left. I knew I wouldn't kill him, I couldn't, but it pained me to hurt him like this. I made a fake reality and forced him to watch them over-and-over again, being killed by my hand. It wasn't really fake because I did kill them, but it was as close to fake as it could be. That had to be the most painful thing that I have ever done.

I left the village after that. I had to. I joined the Akatsuki. They were all bearable, except one. Orochimaru wanted my body for his jutsu. I cut off his hand and made him flee the organization. I get along with my partner well. He knows what I want even when I didn't say it, I rarely ever do.

When I left the village, my little brother, and my slaughtered family and friends, I thought I would be alone. No friends, no family, nothing. Just me. That's what I thought but then the Akatsuki came along. They act like a deranged family. I found myself a new family, new friends, and someone that I might love.

"Hey, Kisame?"

"What is it, Itachi?" The shark like man asks as he faces me.

"What do you think of me?" I ask.

"The truth?"

"Hmph."

"I think that you're a good kid, but was dealt a bad hand by fate. You joined the organization because you had nowhere else to go. It has made you more of a bad person, but I believe that you're still a good person at heart." I smiled. It was one of my rare smiles that I normally only graced him with. He always knew what I meant.

"What about me as your partner?"

"I wouldn't want a different one."

The truth hurts sometimes, but other times it helps. I normally don't like the truth, but I think I like his truth.

_Yeah, I might love him._

Now that is one truth that I will not share.


End file.
